The invention is based on a priority application EP 01 440 267.1 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a method for transferring a call between a telecommunications network and a data network. Between the data network and the telecommunications network an internetwork computer is arranged, by which voice data of the call is converted from a format used in the telecommunications network into a format used in the data network, and conversely. Signalling data of the call is processed by a data processing device arranged in the data network.
The invention also relates to a data processing device of a data network that is connected to a telecommunications network through an internetwork computer.
Finally the present invention relates to an internetwork computer (so-called gateway) arranged between a telecommunications network and a data network. The gateway presents a means of converting voice data of a call from a format used in the telecommunications network into a format used in the data network, and conversely.